Stella's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Stella gets in the series. Winx Club World of Winx Transformation Sequences Winx Stella's Winx transformation lasts for sixteen seconds. First, Stella appears on a green background. She crosses her wrists and dances to one side, then flies toward the background. She strikes a pose, then there is a blinding flash of light. The camera cuts to her legs, where, one by one, her boots are formed out of light. Her shorts, top, and wristbands are shown doing the same. The camera cuts back to her face, where she appears to scream, then flies away from the camera, spinning as her hair gathers itself into her pigtails. Finally, her wings sprout as she walks back a few steps to strike her final pose. In the Nickelodeon version, Stella's transformation sequence begins with her spinning around once and creating a ball of energy. After the ball of energy bursts, there is a flash of light and she spins as astral energy forms her Winx outfit. There is a flash of light and astral energy styles her hair into pigtails then strikes her back to form her wings. After a flash of light, she lands into her finishing pose. Charmix Stella's Charmix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Stella's eyes are shown, squinting. Then, she appears with her back to the camera. She twirls to face the camera, then yells and puts her arms out to the sides as her Charmix pin appears. She spins around once, then her bag materializes. Finally, there is a flash of light and she is shown striking her final pose. Enchantix Stella's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-seven seconds. First, Stella is shown with her eyes closed while two ribbons of pink move across the screen. Then, Stella turns around once, her tiara materializing while her pigtails grow. A ray of light shines down on her, and her hair pales. Her body surrounded with sparkles, she lifts up one arm while pink ribbons turn into her glove. She does the same with her other arm. Orange fills the screen, then the camera zooms out to show the orange forming her top. Her fairy dust vial, the star shape on her chest, forms before the camera pans down to show more sparkles. The sparkles then transform into her skirt. Stella then raises her feet, where her barefoot sandals appear. She flies away from the camera, then her wings are shown sprouting. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears again, blowing a kiss of sparkles to the camera. Finally, she strikes two poses. Fairy Dust Stella's fairy dust lasts for thirty seconds. First, her fairy dust pendant is shown while sparkles begin to fly up the screen. The four jewels hanging from the pendant start to shake. They turn white, then, one by one, burst into sparkles. The two orange stars on her pendant begin to spin, then disappear while the stopper is lifted out of the vial. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears, holding the vial. Finally, she draws her sign, a five-pointed star. CGI Movie Enchantix Stella's CGI movie Enchantix, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for sixteen seconds. First, there is a flash of bluish-white light. Stella appears as the light winds around her. Then, the light condenses into her hands. She holds it for a second, then lets it go in a shower of sparkles. The sparkles shoot back up her arms, forming her gloves. More sparkles materialize into her outfit as she curls up, hugging her legs to her chest. Her wings sprout while she is in this position. Finally, she straightens and strikes her final pose, shouting her name. Believix Stella's Believix transformation lasts for thirty seconds. First, a bright blue light flies across the screen. It then joins a silhouette of the same color, which flies out of view. The light wavers for a second, then disappears, showing Stella's pigtails, head and face. Her star barrettes appear in small flashes of sparkles, then Stella moves away from the camera. Her hand appears on the screen as blue light and gold stars form her first fingerless glove. She raises her other hand, while her hair swirls around her, while her other glove appears. She then turns while the blue light and stars form her top and skirt. She does a front flip in midair while her boots appear. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears again, holding the blue light. She turns around while the light surrounds her in a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon of light reshapes itself to show her wings sprouting. Finally, in a bright flash of light, the blue light lifts off Stella, revealing her in her final pose, wings flapping. Sophix Stella's Sophix transformation lasts for eight seconds. Stella is first seen facing the back, she turns to right to face front as dissolves as the giant flower behind her opens and she reappears in her Sophix outfit. Lovix Stella's Lovix transformation lasts for fourteen seconds. Stella flies into view, turning twice before she dissolves and in a white flash, she reappears turning once in her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Stella's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for eighteen seconds. First, Stella is seen with her skirt already on. She throws her arms back while her top and gloves appear out of sparkles. Then, the camera shows her boots materializing. She strikes a pose, then her hair is briefly shown. After her wings materialize, Stella flies onto the screen and spins around a couple times, her wings appearing. Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Category:Stella Category:Fairy Forms Category:Books Category:Comics